


That one night made everything changed for the better

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adorkable, Helpful Victor, M/M, Very fluffy, drunk Yuri, its so FLUFFY!, little angsty but mostly fluffy, sweetie, this is not click bait i swear, vomitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is during the banquet at last years finals. Victor helps a drunk Yuri get back to his hotel room. Stay tuned for the end, I promise it's worth it ;)





	

"Be my coach, Victor!" Yuri exclaimed as he clings onto Victor, who felt strange. He felt something tingle inside. It's not awkwardness, or anything like that. This feeling felt strange to him, but makes him feel happy. His heart was beating fast, and couldn't help but blush over at how cute and adorable this drunk Japanese man looked. His chocolate brown were sparkling in the light, and his smile, is the most beautiful thing Victor has ever seen. And right now, he's cradling this beautiful man in his arms.  _"He's so cute. No wait, he's.... beautiful. Am I falling in love with him? Is this how it feels to love? To feel being alive? To be free? Or....happy?"_ Victor started to blush as he heard Yuri's loud, adorable giggles, which made him blush even more. 

"Yuri!" a voice exclaimed across the room. It was his coach, Celestino. He quickly ran to towards them and had a face of relief and shame, looking at Yuri's drunk state. "I'm so sorry about all of this. I shouldn't have forced Yuri to come here. He had 16 glasses of champagne and I had no idea how ba-" Victor cut him off with a small smile as he stared at Yuri still holding him close. "It's ok, I actually had a lot of fun tonight. Thank you for bringing him here. Oh and I'll take him back to his hotel room, can you give me his number? You've been stressed looking for him lately." "Thank you so much, Victor. You're too kind."

Celestino gave him his room  number and Chris gave him Yuri's pants that was lying on the floor. Yurio obviously heard everything and scoffed at him. "Are you seriously going to take this drunk loser back?" Victor nodded and smiled at Yuri. He let him go and he fell. He was so drunk he couldn't even walk, so Victor had to carry him in his arms. Victor wasn't embarrassed at all that he carried him all the to the taxi. In the car, Victor couldn't take his eyes off of Yuri, as he was swinging his head, hiccuping, murmuring to himself and giggling happily. "Was I good dancer? Where are we Victor?" Yuri asked unconsciously. Victor lightly chuckled and replied,"You were a great dancer. And your performance at the GPF was beautiful. Your step-sequence was very impressive, you just needed to work on your technical score and to build up your confidence. Also, the tonight was the most I've ever had in awhile. Thank you Yu-" He paused to look at Yuri. He was clutching onto his stomach, groaning and crying in pain. 

"Yuri! What's happening?!" Victor reached over to comfort him. He placed his head onto his shoulders and was holding him close. "ACK! It hurts Victor! My stomach! I FEEL IT HURTING! HELP ME VICTOR PLEASE HELP ME! IT HURTS!" Yuri cried out. He felt like vomiting and luckily they're a few minutes away. Victor then started stroking his hair and said in a soothing voice,"Shhh, hang in there, we'll be at the hotel soon. So please, don't cry, it'll be ok, I'm here." Yuri was starting to calm down. Victor smiled and hugged him tighter. _"That's right, I'll be here...with you."_  

They arrived at the front of the hotel entrance and Victor sprinted to the elevator as fast as he could, while carrying Yuri in his arms. Luckily, everyone was at the banquet, so it wasn't awkward or crowded. They successfully made it to Yuri''s room. He gently put Yuri down and he saw him struggling to get to the bathroom. Victor helped him to get to the bathroom and Yuri started throwing up in the toilet. Victor went to get a bottle of water and sat him down after he was done barfing. He handed the water and rubbed his back. "Feel any better?" he softly asked. Yuri nodded and collapsed onto Victor's lap. "Good. And I think it's time to get some rest." Yuri just laid there and started mumbling to himself. Victor carried him to his bed laid him down gently. He removed the tie hanging on his head and lifted the covers to tuck him in.

As placed the blanket over him, he said to himself and blushed, _"Yuri Katsuki? The most talented ice skater in Japan. Confident and charming when drunk, but the cutest when sleeping or just looking into his eyes and face."_  Victor couldn't help but kept staring at how peacefully asleep Yuri is. He knew he had to leave, so he was heading for the door, until he felt a light tug on his sleeve. "Victor, can you stay with me until I fall asleep, please?" he sleep asked. He grabbed Victor's hand and placed on his head and ended stroking his hair in a calming, relaxing pattern. Victor couldn't refuse, so he csat closer to him and pulled him closer. He kept stroking his hair, until Yuri is deeply asleep. He then placed his hand onto his cheeks and gently stroked his cheeks with his thumb. He then brushed his bangs to the side and planted a small kiss onto his forehead and a huge smile appeared onto Victor's face as he heard soft, quiet giggles coming out of Yuri's mouth. "Goodnight, Yuri. Thank you for making tonight special for me. I promise this isn't goodbye. I will see you again, soon." Yuri started to smile and happily cooed in his sleep,"See ya soon, hehehe." Victor left the room and smiled at the door.  _"Yuri Katsuki, I will find you and I will see you again. And that's a promise I will never forget."_

 

 

"Yuri, can I come in?"

"Can you wait until the marriage starts?"

"But Yuri...I can't wait that long." Victor whined. Yuri sighed and shook his head.  _"Even on our wedding, he's still a drama queen or shall I say drama king, isn't he?"_ "OK, fine. I'll let it side this time since it's our wedding day." Victor walked in and as they turned to look at each other, they were speechless. Victor was wearing a navy blue tux with a beige tie and a blue rose in his jacket pocket. Yuri was wearing a clean white suit, with the same tie from the banquet, and his hair slicked back. On the table next to them, was a bouquet of red, pink, orange, and yellow roses. "You look so beautiful," Victor gasped. Yuri blushed and replied,"You look gorgeous." Victor walked over to Yuri and placed a hand on his shoulder as they looked at each other in the mirror. "We've come so far. And now, here we are." Victor wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer. "Time flies by real fast, and I'm glad that I get to spend the rest of my life with you. I feel like I'm the luckiest and happiest man in the world." Yuri made him pause with a quick kiss on the cheek. "It's not time for the vows yet. Oh and did Chris bring the pole? You stopped him right?" 

"Uh, I tried. Sorry Yuri, and let the pole stay, please?"

"Ok, we can keep the pole, but we're not pole dancing. Plus you'll be dancing with me all night you know." 

"Yes, my love." 

They gazed into each other's eyes, until they heard a violent kick on the door. "Are you two idiots ready or what? There are people waiting, you know." Yurio shouted through the door.

"We'll be out soon." 

"Shut up and hurry you sick lovebirds!" Yuri and Victor looked at each other and laughed. "Ready my love?" Victor asked as he held Yuri's hand. Yuri nodded and they both walked outside the door.

 

**Author's Note:**

> heyo potatoes. back at it again with the Victuri fan factions. this fan fic was pretty long lol and I'm thinking about continuing this little story with the rest of their marriage. I'm having a hard time thinking of other fan fictions for other fandoms. Hopefully, these lame Victuri fan fictions will satisfy you pplz. Thank you for reading this and hopefully this isn't trash lol (probably). And leave a kudos if you want and see you in the next fan fic probably in the next month or two, idk. Peace out, potato trouts. (If I misspelled anything or have incorrect grammar, plz let me know so I can fix it. Thanks)


End file.
